coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9609 (9th November 2018)
Plot Elsa follows Carla to the cafe flat without showing herself to the woman. Amy demands a say on whether Steve and Tracy get back together - and she's saying no. Tracy turns Steve down for her daughter's sake. Toyah tells Leanne she wouldn't have minded if she were pregnant. She's less supportive when Leanne says she's ready to make a go of things with Nick. Steve offers Amy a new laptop if she'll give him and Tracy her blessing. She refuses to be bought. Claudia is annoyed by the slow progress at Maria's salon. Gina tells Tim she's meeting a man from a dating site. Adam suggests to Amy that she make her parents sign a behavioural contract laying out some ground rules - that way she'll be in control. She likes the idea so he draws it up for her. Kate meets with Dr Gaddas and obtains information on IVF clinics. Amy makes her offer to Steve. He's willing to sign the contract. Elsa barges into the flat and confronts Carla about her supposed affair with Nick. Carla explains that she just works with Nick and was in his car trying to find out why he's being so secretive. Geoff returns Nick's phone which he left in Speed Daal. Leanne queries the identity of the woman he mentions who was with Nick. Nick says she's just a client. Carla hears about Nick and Elsa's whirlwind romance from Elsa. Seb lets Claire Manton know that his mum is in work and sets up a meeting with the twins. Abi is reluctant to get their hopes up. Claudia tells Maria she has a surprise for Audrey. Rana isn't pleased that Kate saw Dr Gaddas without her. Tim tells Geoff he's satisfied that Gina doesn't fancy him. Meanwhile, having lied about the date, Gina works late at the factory to keep out of Tim's way. Carla produces Nick's wedding ring and tells him she knows all his secrets. Steve decorates the flat with a Moroccan theme for a night in with Tracy. Carla threatens to tell Elsa and Leanne about each other unless Nick sells her his share of the factory. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow Guest cast *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsa confronts Carla about Nick; Amy lays down the law to her warring parents; and Tim is thrilled at Gina's plans to join a dating site, leaving her gutted. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,389,697 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes